Dogeus Hitwow
"Through fire and ice I fought a tyrant for my ancestors and people" -Dogeus Dogeus Hitwow, Son of Duskens, is known for being a genius in military tactics, having a way with speeches and discussions quite similarly to his grandfather, and for being a Terrorist. Continuing in the footsteps of his grandfather "Leouch". Pulling an insurrection on Dogeland. He was very determined in keeping the Nazi Doge Meme thriving and alive. Biography Early Life Dogeus was born in 1945 in Dogelin, Dogeland, Shortly before the end of LWII. His father was Duskens and his brother was Dogemund, but he was separated from his family by a jealous adopted son of Duskens. stickysoap sent Dogeus away to the other side of Dogeland. Dogeus grew up during the epicenter of LWII and joined the military soon before the end. During that time he met Leouch, the Leiter of dogeland. Little did Dogeus know, Leouch was his grandfather. Stickysoap spread his lies further but he felt pity for the young doge and told his new husband, allthemorereason to look after Dogeus because he was his son. (Source from Dogeus' autobiography.) Diamond Age At the start of the diamond age Dogeus recieved two iron crosses from Leouch for raids. He reached corporal before Leouch's last leave, after that before the space age he reached Master Sergeant. Dogeus still didn't know his proper father during this time. Future Age After Leouch left and Dusk took control, Dogeus killed himself in a bunker outside of Dogelin. He never really appeared at Generox just once or twice to check in with the group. Allthemorereason revived him just after the space age, and they created Doge Dominion to get away from Jeter's Alleged tyranny. Dogemund Age Duskens eventually Betrayed Jeter while Dogeus made his way into DF as a Major, he then became Chancellor of Dogeland. He has made multiple speeches during this age until it ended when DogemundI was overthrown by Palawin and other HRs. Doge Federation and made him the group leader. During this time Dogeus found out the whole truth of his family learning that he is a Hitwow and his father is Duskens and that is brother is Dogemund. Dogemund and him retrieved many veterans during this age and ended in a fight between Dogemund and Dogeus. Rebirth Age After the overthrowal of Dogemundi by Palawin, 024680jackey, Duskens and others, Dogeus was made leader. This made Dogemundi a supreme general but then left due to Palawin. Later, Dogeus reformed what the second in commands were. He created the Four Ministers. Which included Palawin, Duskens, Dogemann, and Prime. Fall of Doge-Federation After the fight of Dogemund and Dogeus Subsided. Doge-Federation had been destroyed by an attack from Jeter. In this event, Dogeus and the rest escaped to an unknown location. Following these events, Doge-Nation Celebrated for the fall of this once huge enemy to the Doge meme. To Be Continued Personality and traits Dogeus is considered by many to be one of the best leaders of the federation, beat only by Leouch. He was known for being a great listener, and allowed free speech. Which allowed many members exiled in the Dogemund Age for saying something about Dogemund to be re-allowed in. He also allowed his HRs to freely express their ideas at meetings. Equipment Dogeus's equipment consisted of a variety of tools. He had a cape that was good for fashion and defense, he could even block certain types of bullets with it because of its rare material. He also wore the Hitwow family helmet, which was passed down from generation to generation originally starting with Leouch. He was armed with Leouch's signature luger, and on rare occasions he had a Pimp Boy 3000000000.